


#17

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another submission from miss dapple or dappy or whatever the frickle you want to be called (again i edited a tad) check her out here>> http://misshappydappyl.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>angst goddamn it!</p>
<p>aaand fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#17

Fallen to the ground, face full of pain, he was dead.

 

Dead before Sherlock could catch him.

 

Dead before Sherlock could grab him out of the way.

 

Dead before Sherlock could hold him and tell him how much he meant. How much Sherlock loved him.

 

John, of course, abandoned all worries the moment he saw Sherlock running towards him.

 

Blood was soaking through his clothes, and through the pain, John was smiling.

 

His beloved was the last thing he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> another submission from miss dapple or dappy or whatever the frickle you want to be called (again i edited a tad) check her out here>> http://misshappydappyl.tumblr.com/
> 
> angst goddamn it!
> 
> aaand fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
